A program may be broadcast to viewers in a variety of different manners. For example, a television network may broadcast different programs throughout a broadcast day. In other examples, a web site, a mobile video provider, etc. may also broadcast programs at select times during a day. With particular regard to television programs, the television network may be a national network or may be affiliated with other television networks such that the programs may be aired in different areas, most particularly in areas having different time zones. Depending on a variety of reasons such as the type of program, it may be aired in a variety of different ways. For example, the programs may include live events such as a sporting event or a concert. When a live event is aired, it may be aired concurrently throughout the different time zones. Thus, the live event may be aired in the Eastern time zone at 8:00 pm and in the Pacific time zone at the corresponding 5:00 pm. In another example, the programs may include pre-recorded shows such as reality shows, game shows or scripted shows (e.g., dramas, sitcoms, etc.). When a pre-recorded show is aired, it may be aired at common times in the different time zones. Thus, the pre-recorded show may be aired in the Eastern time zone at 8:00 pm and in the Pacific time zone at 8:00 pm as well (which corresponds to 11:00 pm in the Eastern time zone).
A time delayed playback (TDP) system is configured for airing a show with at least some time delay. For example, in the above described latter scenario, the TDP system may air a show at a first time in a first time zone and a subsequent airing at a second time in a second time zone. Most notably, in the United States, the TDP system may receive a feed for an Eastern time zone at the time the feed is aired in the Eastern time zone, store the feed, and subsequently transmit the recorded feed for playback in the Pacific time zone. In another example, in the above described prior scenario, a live feed may be delayed for at least one second for quality control purposes such as a profanity delay. Thus, the live feed may also be “pre-recorded” and played at the predetermined time delay period. However, the TDP system may succumb to a variety of issues since the integrity of the recorded feed determines the integrity of the playback feed. In a first example, there may be a discrepancy or failure in the feed being recorded such as a commercial failing to play out. In a second example, there may be a discrepancy in the recording device itself that causes at least some of the feed data to be missing.